I can't stop loving you
by That Little Girl 13
Summary: Esto ocurre unos cuantos años después de CoFA, cuando la vida de Jace y Clary parece estable y están más enamorados que nunca. Fluffy :
1. Chapter 1

Título: I can't stop loving you

Autor: That Little Girl 13 (sip, yo misma xD)

Idioma: Español

A/N: Estos personajes, lugares, etc, no me pertenecen a mí (ojalá) sino a la magnífica Cassandra Clare :)

Espero que lo disfruten 3

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO I<strong>

Clary parpadeó lentamente, abriendo los ojos con esfuerzo.

-Buenos días, Bella Durmiente -oyó la voz de Jace cerca de ella. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba en su apartamento en Brooklyn, donde vivía con Jace desde hacía un tiempo; estaba apoyada en el pecho de él, que le acariciaba el cabello con una mano y le rodeaba el cuerpo con el otro brazo.

- ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó ella.

- Tranquila, es temprano, puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres. Me encanta mirarte mientras sueñas, estás preciosa -comentó Jace con una gran sonrisa.

Clary se ruborizó, ni si quiera a estas alturas, cuando llevaba saliendo con Jace casi cinco años, se había acostumbrado a sus comentarios halagadores, que solían ser frecuentes. Clary deslizó sus dedos por el abdomen de él, hacia arriba, acariciando suavemente su torso desnudo y dejó descansar su mano sobre su cuello. Jace seguía sonriendo, estaba de buen humor.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo el chico- ¿No sabes qué día es hoy?

- ¿Eh? -Clary seguía medio dormida, subió la cabeza para mirarle, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, como si estuviera emocionado, impaciente por algo, e incluso un poco... nervioso.

- ¡Felicidades! –exclamó Jace, se inclinó y le plantó un beso impresionante a Clary, de esos que a ella le encantaban.

- Mi cumpleaños... -dijo - Casi me olvido de mi propio cumpleaños.

Los dos se echaron a reír. Entonces, Jace se incorporó y se puso a rebuscar en un cajón. Clary, curiosa, se sentó sobre el colchón e intento averiguar qué buscaba Jace. Supuso que era su regalo.

- No mires, cierra los ojos -le instó él. Ella, sonriendo, hizo lo que le había pedido.

Jace encontró lo que buscaba, Clary abrió un poco el ojo derecho y sólo pudo vislumbrar una caja pequeña y rectangular de color negro y se preguntó qué habría dentro.

- Este es tu regalo -susurró Jace-. Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Ella los abrió y cogió con cuidado la cajita que él le tendía. La abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior de la caja, había una estela, sencilla, pero muy elegante. El mango estaba recorrido de arriba a abajo por una línea de estrellas, exactamente iguales a la que estaba representada sobre el anillo de los Morgenstern. Clary recordó el significado que Jace le había dado una vez a aquella estrella y se acordó también de aquella cita en italiano _'L'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle'._ No podría haberlo olvidado.

- Oh, Jace... es preciosa.

- Clarissa -la voz de Jace temblaba. Clary se extrañó, Jace jamás vacilaba, y él casi nunca la llamaba Clarissa.

- ¿Sí?

Jace posó su dedo índice sobre la barbilla de ella y le hizo levantar la cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -preguntó Jace al fin. Sintió como si se hubiera quitado toneladas de encima pero, al ver que Clary no contestaba, se temió lo peor- ¿Clary?

Los ojos de Clary estaban inundados, no podía creérselo, tenía ganas de abrazar a Jace con todas sus fuerzas, de besarlo y decirle que lo amaba. Y eso hizo.

- ¡Por supuesto que quiero! -exclamó, y le echó los brazos al cuello, besándolo con pasión. Jace respondió a su beso con la misma intensidad, sonriendo bajo los labios de ella-. Te quiero, Jace.

- Lo sé. Yo también a ti.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados, compartiendo suaves besos y caricias.

Los dos se volvieron a tumbar en la cama, con las manos entrelazadas y sin dejar de sonreír.

- Así que -dijo ella-, ¿los cazadores de sombras regalan estelas para proponerse?

- En realidad, no -contestó él-. Pero era tu cumpleaños, y pensaba proponerme de todas formas, y pensé que como en las bodas nefilim se intercambian runas, qué otra cosa mejor que una estela para Marcar nuestro amor eterno.

Clary se derritió al oír aquellas palabras. No sabía qué contestar

- Verás cuando se lo contemos a Isabelle, se va a volver loca. –dio al fin, y le sonó estúpido incluso a ella, aunque a Jace no pareció importarle.

- Seguro, mañana mismo te lleva a mirar vestidos.

Jace y Clary compartieron una alegre carcajada.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les ha parecido? Lo sé, un asco... Bueno, pueden tirarme tomates cuando quieran, pero que no duela, porfi... xD También pueden, ya saben... review? :)<p>

Love,

That Little Girl 13


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, por fin llegó el segundo capítulo :) Sé que han pasado unos cuantos meses, pero no ha tenido mucho tiempo de escribir y eso... xD **

**Nada, espero que os guste, aunque posiblemente los personajes no estén muy bien caracterizados, no sé si me explico. **

**Y eso, ¿os puedo pedir una cosita? Echarle un vistazo a mi otra historia, se llama 'Por fin solos' :) Eso sí, está clasificada como 'mature' por una razón ;)**

**Disfrutad :) **

**¿Review? **

**POR CIERTO: nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni los escenarios, etc... Yo sólo los destrozo un poco.**

* * *

><p><em>No sé si os interesará, pero escribí este capítulo escuchando 'Ours' de Taylor Swift. Es genial, deberíais escucharla :)<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Isabelle se había empeñado en celebrar el cumpleaños de Clary en Taki's, todos juntos.<p>

Cuando Clary y Jace llegaron, cogidos de la mano, Isabelle les esperaba junto a la puerta del establecimiento, vestida con un top rojo con mucho escote y una minifalda vaquera, y, como siempre, con sus tacones a juego; estaba increíble. Clary también se había vestido para la ocasión, aunque iba algo más sencilla, con un vestido color plata de tirantes que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, se cruzaba sobre el pecho y le ceñía la cintura, adaptándose perfectamente a su menudo cuerpo. Había elegido unas bailarinas sencillas como calzado y un pequeño bolso a juego; antes de salir, le había preguntado a Jace qué tal estaba y él le había contestado con varios cumplidos que, por su expresión, Clary adivinaba, pensaba de verdad. Pero claro, Jace era Jace, él nunca era objetivo.

Isabelle se acercó corriendo hacia ellos y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Clary, sonriendo.

- ¡Muchísimas felicidades! –dijo.

- Gracias, Isabelle.

- Estás preciosa – comentó Izzy dirigiéndole una mirada evaluadora-. Mírate, ese vestido te favorece muchísimo.

- Gracias –dijo Clary sonriendo-. Tú también estás muy bien.

- ¿Yo? Siempre – Isabelle guiño un ojo.

Simon llegó entonces, le dio un abrazo a Clary y la felicitó y después, se acercó a Isabelle, le dio un ligero beso en los labios y le cogió la mano.

En ese momento, los cuatro jóvenes oyeron una voz aguda gritando a pleno pulmón desde la acera de enfrente:

- ¡Tataaaa! –Clary sólo tuvo tiempo de ver correr a un niño de pelo castaño y sonrisa reluciente antes de que este se abalanzara sobre ella y la abrazara como si en ello le fuera la vida.

- ¡Matt! –Exclamó la chica, echándose a reír- ¿Qué tal, pequeñajo?

-¡Eh! ¡Que no soy tan pequeñajo! Mira, he crecido –dijo el niño poniéndose de puntillas.

Clary, sin dejar de sonreír, le revolvió el pelo con cariño. Matt había sido una gran alegría para toda la familia. Un año después de la boda, Luke y Jocelyn habían anunciado que esperaban un hijo, y Clary sentía que los días eran más alegres desde el nacimiento de su hermano. Además, le encantaba ver a su madre tan feliz.

Al darse la vuelta, Clary vio a Jace, que la observaba con los ojos brillantes, y se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Entonces él guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa y se giró con la mano en alto para saludar a Matt.

- ¿Qué pasa, chaval? -dijo, y el niño fue corriendo a chocar su mano contra la de él. Jace se agachó hacia delante y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados al pequeño, que no pudo evitar echarse a reír suplicándole que parara.

Todos sonrieron al ver la imagen, sobre todo Clary, que se emocionó al ver así de contentos a su hermano pequeño y su prometido. _Prometido._ Sonaba bien.

Se unieron al grupo en ese momento Alec y Magnus, que acababan de llegar.

- Felicidades, Clary -dijo Magnus.

- Felicidades -comentó Alec a su vez.

- Gracias, chicos -Clary aceptó de buena gana los abrazos que ambos le dieron.

Todos reunidos, entraron al restaurante y se sentaron en su mesa reservada.

0.0.0

Isabelle dejó caer de repente la copa que estaba sosteniendo y todo su contenido se desparramó por la mesa y el suelo.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! –Exclamó.- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- ¡Izzy! –Exclamó Alec a su vez.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! Creía que no ibais a decidiros nunca – Isabelle sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras miraba fijamente la mano derecha de Clary. Entonces, todas las miradas del grupo se posaron en su mano y, más concretamente, en su anillo. Simon abrazó a Clary sonriendo, Alec miraba a Jace sin creérselo, Magnus, Luke y Robert sonreían ampliamente, el pequeño Matt miraba de uno a otro sin entender nada y, por último, Maryse miraba fijamente a Jace, aunque se podía adivinar que estaba feliz por su hijo. Todo lo contrario a Jocelyn, que se quedó mirando a su hija muy seria y no dijo nada. Clary le devolvió la mirada, pero tampoco abrió la boca.

-Bueno, teníamos pensado decíroslo ahora, pero no ha sido necesario –la joven apartó la mirada de su madre y sonrió. Jace le cogió la mano y se la apretó cariñosamente.

-¡Me alegro tanto por vosotros! ¡Clary! ¡Vamos a ser familia! –todos rieron ante el comentario de Isabelle, excepto Jocelyn.

-Cariño, habéis tomado una decisión muy importante y sólo puedo decir una cosa: espero que seáis muy felices –Maryse tomó la palabra.

-Oh, vamos, mamá –comentó Alec-. No te pongas melancólica, seguro que van a ser felices, ¿no ves su cara de enamorados? –el joven sonrió y seguidamente miró a Magnus, quien le tomó de la mano.

-Clary, me alegro mucho por ti –Simon fue quien habló esta vez.

Matt, que no entendía nada, empezó a tirar del vestido de Clary y dijo:

-Tata, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué están todos tan contentos? ¡Yo quiero saberlo!

La joven, sonriendo, tomó en brazos a su hermano y lo sentó en su regazo.

-Matt, Jace y yo vamos a casarnos –al decir eso, no pudo evitar imaginarse a Jace en el altar, esperándola, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más-. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

-¡Sí! -Exclamó el pequeño- Te vas a vestir de princesa, ¿verdad? Como las fotos de papá y mamá que hay en casa.

- Eso es, como una princesa –dijo Jace.

-¿Y tú serás el príncipe? –preguntó Matt.

-Y yo seré su príncipe –pero Jace ya no estaba mirando a Matt, sino a Clary, y sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

0.0.0

-¡Yo me encargo de todo! –estaba diciendo Izzy. Todos habían decidido ignorarla, pues desde que Clary y Jace habían dado la noticia, ella no había parado de hacer planes. Ya habían salido del restaurante y se estaban despidiendo, pero Isabelle seguía eufórica.

-¡Veréis! ¡Va a ser la boda más increíble que jamás hayáis visto!

-Lo sé, Izzy, estoy segura de que lo será, y te agradezco mucho lo que vas a hacer por mí –Clary se acercó a ella y a abrazó. Izzy le devolvió el abrazo.

Poco a poco, se fueron yendo todos, hasta que sólo quedaron Clary, Jace, Luke, Jocelyn y el pequeño Matt, que seguía en brazos de su hermana. Clary observó que Jace volvía a tener esa mirada en sus ojos, que ella no conseguía descifrar.

La madre de Clary se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero siguió sin hablar. Después de que es matrimonio y su hijo se hubieran marchado, Jace y Clary se encaminaron hacia su casa, dando un paseo.

0.0.0

-Clary, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? –preguntó Jace. El joven estaba buscando algo en la cocina del apartamento mientras ella estaba sentada en el sofá, tensa.

-Es… mi madre –contestó ella-. ¿Has visto cómo ha reaccionado? No ha hablado en toda la comida…

-Clary… -Jace dejó de abrir y cerrar cajones y se acercó a ella. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le cogió la mano-. Sabes lo que tu madre piensa de mí, no le caigo bien. Ella cree que soy como… bueno, ya sabes.

La chica se relajó en parte y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jace. Éste le rodeó el pequeño cuerpo con los brazos y la atrajo más hacia sí.

-Lo sé –contestó ella-. Y he intentado convencerla, hacerle cambiar de opinión. Le he explicado miles de veces que tú no eres como… él. Que jamás me harías daño. Y me duele porque, por mucho que se lo repita, ella no me cree. Y yo ya no sé qué más puedo hacer.

Clary enterró el rostro en el pecho de él y se agarró con fuerza a su camisa, con las manos cerradas en puños.

-Clary, escúchame –dijo él mientras enredaba sus dedos en aquella melena pelirroja-. Tú no puedes hacer nada más. Es cuestión de tiempo, habrá que esperar hasta que se acostumbre al hecho de que… bueno… de que tú eres la persona con la que quiero pasar toda mi vida.

Clary alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con aquella mirada dorada que tan bien conocía. Estiró el cuello y rozó sus labios con los de él, despacio. No un beso, un simple roce, un caricia.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo él sin separarse para nada de ella, su cálido aliento rozando sus labios-. Antes, en Taki's, cuando te he visto con tu hermano, no he podido evitar imaginarte con…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo me has imaginado? –una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de ella.

-Con un niño en brazos. Pero no tu hermano. Con un hijo en brazos. Mi hijo. Me he dado cuenta de que daría lo que fuera por ver tu vientre crecer poco a poco durante nueve meses, y que un día, de repente, haya alguien más en nuestras vidas. Alguien a quien tengamos que criar y educar. Juntos. ¿Has pensado lo bonito que sería eso?

Clary simplemente no podía creerse que esas palabras hubieran salido de la boca de Jace.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Jace Lightwood? –preguntó bromeando. Jace rió y se inclinó hacia ella para robarle un beso. Ella se dejó hacer y cuando él recorrió la línea de su cuello con la nariz, dejando pequeños besos por el camino, finalmente susurró:

-Sí, lo he pensado. Y sería precioso.

Y movió la cabeza para capturar los labios de él con los suyos una vez más.

* * *

><p><strong>Y... así se queda la cosa :)<strong>

**¿Merece la pena seguir con la historia?**

**Si es así, prometo subir el siguiente capítulo antes de Navidades :D**

**Un saludo,**

**That Little Girl 13 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y... llegó el capítulo tres. Esta vez he tardado menos, eh xDD **

**Bueno, quería agradeceros a todos las reviews, que han sido en parte la razón por que he escrito más rápido esta vez, me motivan y ayudan a continuar. Muchas gracias :)**

**También quería deciros que, aunque esta historia sea una especie de 'continuación' de los libros de Cassandra Clare, voy a tratar a los personajes como si fueran humanos. Con esto quiero decir que habrá menciones de demonios, hadas, subterráneos, etcétera, Simon seguirá siendo un vampiro, Magnus un mago y los demás **_**Nephilim**_**, pero a lo que me refiero es que esto no será el tema principal de la historia, sino que se centrará en la vida de Jace y Clary, y será muy muy muy romántico y a veces incluso demasiado empalagoso ;)**

**Y nada más, que gracias de nuevo y espero que os guste :)**

**Disfrutad :3**

* * *

><p>-Esto es imposible, no voy a encontrarlo jamás -suspiró Clary. Isabelle se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro-. Izzy, llevamos dos semanas buscando el vestido perfecto, nos hemos recorrido prácticamente todas las tiendas de Nueva York, y son todos muy bonitos, pero no sé... no son para mí.<p>

- Supongo que eso es normal, Clary. Yo confío en que cuando encontremos tu vestido sabrás inmediatamente que es ese el que estábamos buscando. Lo mirarás y dirás 'Ah, ahí está. Es ese.' Y serás la novia más guapa que ha pisado la Tierra.

Esto hizo sonreír a Clary. Las dos jóvenes llevaban días de tienda en tienda buscando el vestido perfecto para Clary, pero éste no parecía aparecer. Además, era una tarea complicada contando con que el blanco era el color de la muerte para los cazadores de sombras, por lo que se casaban de dorado.

-Pero sólo hasta que te cases tú. Entonces me quitarás el puesto.

- Ah, no te preocupes por eso. No tengo pensado casarme todavía.

Isabelle cogió a Clary de la mano y salieron de la tienda en la que estaban. Se dirigieron a otra calle, donde había dos tiendas más. Entraron en la primera.

-Buenos días, chicas, ¿puedo ayudaros en algo? -una dependienta joven, bajita y con ojos luminosos se acercó a ellas sonriendo.

-Verá, buscamos el vestido perfecto para su boda -dijo Isabelle señalando con un gesto a Clary-. Pero Clary es... especial, por lo que su vestido será dorado, y el más bonito de Nueva York.

La dependienta sonrió aún más y dijo:

-Venid conmigo, puedo solucionar eso.

La tienda era pequeña en apariencia, pero lo que Clary no se esperaba era que, tras doblar una esquina, apareciera un almacén gigantesco donde se guardaban miles de vestidos, cada uno más bonito que el anterior.

-Vaya... -susurró Clary.

-Sin duda, me quedaría a vivir aquí -dijo Isabelle.

-Cariño, primero te tomaré medidas y después iré a buscar los vestido que más ten convengan. ¿Tienes algún deseo en especial, aparte de que sea dorado? -dijo la dependienta.

-Eh... uhmm.. no, eso es todo.

-Genial.

Entonces la joven risueña sacó un metro y empezó a medir a Clary desde todos los puntos. Isabelle seguía mirando hacia todas partes como si estuviera en un sueño.

-Izzy, ¿qué hay de tu vestido? Tendríamos que empezar a buscarlo también, vas a ser mi dama de honor.

Izzy sonrió.

-Cielo, sabía que Jace y tú acabarías casándoos, así que fui más previsora que nadie y elegí mi vestido hace tiempo.

Clary sacudió la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar reírse un poco. En ese momento, la dependienta desapareció por los pasillos del almacén y apareció al poco tiempo con varios vestidos colgados de una barra metálica sujetada con dos barras con ruedas.

-Aquí tienes, Clary ¿verdad?

Clary asintió con la cabeza y se acercó para observar los vestidos. Había unos trece vestidos, todos preciosos. La joven observaba atentamente cada uno de ellos sin que ninguno le llamara especialmente la atención. De repente llegó a uno, completamente dorado, sin mangas, que se ajustaba a la cintura y después caía libremente en dos capas hasta los pies. Era completamente dorado. Y supo inmediatamente que ese sería su vestido. **(A/N podéis ver una foto del vestido en mi perfil). **

-Este –susurró-. Quiero probarme este.

-Es precioso.

La joven de la tienda señaló a Clary una zona donde podía ir a cambiarse y la acompañó para ayudarla con el vestido. Después de ajustarle algunas cosas, la situó delante de un espejo.

-Isabelle, es perfecto. Es perfecto –Clary se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Estás preciosa, Jace va a alucinar.

Después de mirarse un poco más al espejo y tomar más medidas, Clary se quitó el vestido. La dependienta dijo que tendría el suyo en unas semanas, así que las dos chicas dejaron la tienda y, felices por haber encontrado el vestido, volvieron a casa.

0.0.0

-Magnus, necesito tu ayuda –dijo Jace en cuanto vio entrar al mago en la cocina, junto con Alec.

-¿Jace pidiendo ayuda? ¿Qué me he perdido? –dijo este.

-No sé cómo demonios tengo que elegir mi traje de boda. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Ir a conjunto con Clary?

-Jace, lo mejor será que lo dejes en mis manos –dijo Magnus-. Yo mismo te conseguiré el traje más espectacular que hayas visto.

-No sé si fiarme de ti. Además, no tendrías que preocuparte más de tu traje y el de Alec.

-Cariño, nuestros trajes están más que decididos ya. Y por supuesto que puedes fiarte.

-Si tú lo dices…

En ese momento se escucharon pasos por el pasillo y alguna risa. Jace supo inmediatamente quién era. Clary apareció en la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que hizo sonreír también a Jace.

-¡Hola, chicos! –exclamó, y después se acercó directamente al joven rubio, que la cogió de la mano y se inclinó para besarla.

-Qué feliz estás –dijo-. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-No todavía –Clary guiñó un ojo-. Ya lo verás.

Entonces se escucharon algunos pasos firmes por el pasillo y, enseguida, Jocelyn apareció en la puerta, seria.

-Clary –dijo-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? A solas.

-Sí… claro, mamá.

0.0.0

-¿Qué pasa, mamá? Es sobre la boda, ¿verdad? Sobre Jace.

Estaban las dos en la biblioteca. Jocelyn se había sentado, pero Clary era incapaz de hacerlo. Se movía nerviosamente de un lado a otro, jugueteando con su anillo de compromiso.

-Clary, no es lo que parece. Lo único que me pasa es que me he dado cuenta de que ya no eres mi niña. Eres una mujer. Una gran mujer. Y creo que nunca te he dicho lo orgullosa que estoy de ti. Aunque a veces tomes decisiones y pienses que a mí no me agradan, lo único que yo pienso es en protegerte. Al principio, pensaba que Jace era como el hombre que le crió y por eso me negaba a aceptar que salieras con él, eso ya lo sabes. Pero me he dado cuenta de que no es así, de que, aunque él no lo crea, se mueve por sus emociones. Y él te quiere, Clary, más de lo que puedes imaginar. Se le ve en los ojos, en la sonrisa que aparece en su cara simplemente si tú estás en la misma habitación que él. Y ahora sé que nunca te haría daño. Lo que quería decirte es que estoy muy contenta por ti, Clary, yo sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Clary tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero se negaba a dejarlas caer. Se acercó a su madre, que se había puesto de pie, y la abrazó.

-Jace me hace feliz, mamá –susurró.

-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé.

0.0.0

Después de hablar con su madre, Clary volvió a la cocina y descubrió que se habían marchado todos ya, excepto Jace, que la estaba esperando.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo? -preguntó la pelirroja. Durante los últimos días, habían estado tan ocupados con los preparativos de la boda que no habían tenido tiempo para estar juntos.

-Claro.

Salieron cogidos de la mano y se dirigieron a Central Park. Jace rodeó los hombros de Clary con un brazo y ella se acercó más a él.

-¿Qué quería tu madre? -preguntó Jace, preocupado.

Clary le contó todo lo que Jocelyn le había dicho y él escuchó atentamente.

-Me alegro de que por fin se haya dado cuenta -dijo.

Llegaron al parque y, a pesar de que ya empezaba a hacer frío, a Clary se le antojó un helado, así que compraron helados y fueron a sentarse sobre la hierba. Clary se acomodó entre las piernas de Jace, que se sentaba tras ella y se apoyó sobre su pecho. Justo delante de ellos, había una pareja de ancianos cogidos de la mano, sentados sobre un banco, con helados en las manos. La mujer reía mientras el hombre le colocaba un mechón de pelo canoso detrás de las orejas. A ambos les brillaban los ojos de felicidad.

Clary sonrió y emitió un quedo suspiro. Jace lo notó.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En ese matrimonio de allí, ¿los ves? Los dos ancianos.

Jace asintió. Inclinó la cabeza para enterrarla en el cabello de ella y empezó a repartir besos por su cuello.

-Puedo imaginarnos a nosotros así -dijo.- Siendo cazadores de sombras, probablemente no lleguemos a tan alta edad, pero si lo hiciéramos, yo te llevaría todos los días de paseo, te compraría helados y te haría reír. Nos sentaríamos juntos en un banco y observaríamos correr y jugar a nuestros nietos, siempre juntos.

-Siempre -susurró ella, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Y esto es todo por hoy <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Dos capítulos en una misma semana, esto se merece un aplauso ¿no? xD**

**Bueno, echarle un vistazo a mi perfil y a mi otra historia, que también es sobre TMI.**

**Un beso,**

**That Little Girl 13**


End file.
